Hell is Heaven
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Ninashi and Sorax and how I believe that even Hell can be Heaven. Pairings: Ren and Ai


It was a boring day for Ichimoku Ren. He was wandering around town, simply looking for something to do while Hone Onna was at the mall, proabaly looking around for more people that might possibly be more clients. Wanyuuduo was probably walking around passing off as an old man looking for a job when he was really probably trying to rile up the towns people.

Ichimoku Ren sighed softly as he continued on his way to a random place. He came across two girls yelling at each other. Apparently he was the only one who noticed. Damn bastards, not noticing two girls fighting! Something could get out of hand and one might fall into the street and then the other one might laugh!

"Hello, Ladies." He said, walking up to them at their spot by a tree that was pretty close to the road. He mentally sweat dropped. Maybe the authoress of this story was just crazy. Maybe he was right. (Authoress: " Damn you Ren.. Ren:….)

The first girl, who had long black hair and strange crimson eyes wearing a black sweater and a pair of black jeans huffed, her shirt becoming wrinkled.

"She's trying to prove that I'm wrong! That Hell Girl's name isn't Enma Ai!" She yelled, pointing at the other girl.

The other girl, who had short brown hair and had blue ocean eyes huffed also, her blue tee-shirt ruffled and her white khaki pants as well. Her eyes shone with anger.

"Her name is not Enma Ai, Ninashi!" She screamed loudly at her, putting her hands on her hips.

Ichimoku Ren blinked. These girls were crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"Well excuse me for meeting her, Sorax!" Ninashi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sorax blinked and gasped. "YOU MEANT HELL GIRL!" She shouted so loud that people turned and stared at them, their eyes wide and their mouths open like a fish. Then their expressions turned to rage and they began to close in on Ninashi.

Ren knew he had to act fast. Even if the Little Miss wouldn't like it, he had to save her. Without a second thought Ichimoku Ren dived forward and wrapped his arms around Ninashi, whose expression was one of horror. With a sudden jolt they were gone.

The crowd dispersed as though what had just happened didn't. Sorax on the other hand kept staring in shock and horror at the spot where her friend once stood.

When they arrived infront of the Little Miss's home Ren let go of the girl in his arms who seemed to have grown numb in shock and fear. He sighed and stepped back.

"Little Miss.." He called softly. Almost instantly a young girl with long straight black hair and crimson eyes wearing a black sailor school outfit appeared, her porcelain face calm and her eyes nonchalant. Her pink lips neither frowned nor smiled.

She gazed at Ninashi with a light curiosity shining in her red irises. She spoke slowly.

"I am Ai. Have you accessed the Hell Correspondence?" She asked, her voice monotonous as her ruby orbs gazed at her.

Ninashi shook her head, her black curls bouncing lightly, not trusting herself to speak. Ren glanced at the Little Miss, expecting her to narrow her eyes or show at least a small bit of any emotion. He sighed, relieved when she showed none.

"Then why are you here?" Ai asked softly to Ninashi, playing with a small piece of her black locks.

Ninashi frowned in thought before answering, shooting a quick glance at Ichimoku Ren, who standing next to the Little Miss.

"Well, All I remember is telling my friend, Sorax, that I met you and that your name was Enma Ai. But then she yelled that I had met you and then the crowd around us began to move in on me. Then…I remember warm arms and here I am…" Ninashi explained, watching as Ai shot a sad look framed with longing at Ren who hadn't seemed to notice.

Ai turned to Ninashi and gazed at her for a long moment before nodding. "You may stay here." She whispered before turning and walking back into her house. Ninashi looked at Ren expectantly.

Ren sighed softly. "Well as the Little Miss said, you can stay here." He muttered, his eye shining with mirth at the mere thought. He turned and went into the house after the Hell Girl, leaving Ninashi to her own thoughts.

Suddenly, Ninashi was aware of a presence behind her and she turned only to see a woman dressed in what seemed a blue traidiotnal attire of that of a geisha. She screamed in shock and backed away, falling on her backside and crawling away backwards as the woman stared at her curiously.

The woman turned to an old man that had suddenly showed up at her side. It was an old man with a red scarf around his neck wearing what seemed an old gray kimono with a dark brown over coat and a pair of sandals. He had a light grin on his face and she couldn't see his eyes.

"Wanyuuduo, Who is she?" The woman asked the man, named Wanyuuduo, Ninashi assumed. She watched then carefully.

"Well, I'm assuming she is one of the Little Miss's clients." Wanyuuduo told her back, frowning. The woman sighed softly before turning back to Ninashi.

"Well, what is your name?" She asked, her voice soft yet firm.

Ninashi thought over her answer silently, weighing her options. Just then Ichimoku Ren decided to make an appearance once more. He had appeared next to Ninashi, totally unnoticed until he spoke.

"Her name is Ninashi. She is not one of the Little Miss's clients however. I saved her." He announced, keeping his expression cool and nonchalant even though Ninashi was staring at him with her big crimson eyes.

The woman blinked and turned back to Wanyuuduo, who was frowning. "Well, Wanyuuduo?" She asked him as though she didn't believe Ren. Which she didn't.

Wanyuuduo was still in thought when Ai came out of the house and looked at the woman in the geisha outfit. "She is not a client, Hone Onna." She whispered softly.

"However, I have a client I must visit. I wish for you all to come along." Ai turned to Ninashi who was still cowering on the ground next to Ren who was looking at the Little Miss with mirth in his eyes.

"You may come as well." Ai stated before turning and entering back into the house then coming back out in her Hell Girl kimono, her crimson eyes bright. Ninashi nodded and stood quietly next to Ren and watched as Enma Ai entered what seemed a carriage, she hand't noticed that Wanyuuduo had disappeared.

Ren wrapped an arm around Ninashi's waist and jumped on the carriage while Hone Onna changed into the straw doll and Ai held her as they entered into the mortal world. Ninashi wrapped her arms around Ren's middle and Ren held on to her so she would not fall off. For a fleating second Ninashi thought she saw another her, another her wearing Hell Girl's clothes as they passed through the Eternal Twilight gate and into the mortal world.

They stopped at an apartment. Ren jumped down and caught Ninashi as she jumped off just as Wanyuuduo changed back to his creepy old man self. Ai walked quietly through the wall, the straw doll version of Hone Onna in her right hand. Ren grabbed Ninashi and jumped into the window and landed on the bed in the room and watched silently as the Little Miss told the client her rules.

"You have summoned me, I am Enma Ai. Call me Ai." Ai stated, her voice monotonous.

The client, who's hair was a bouncing mess of thick strangely grey curls, falling into her blue ocean eyes, jumped up and down before grabbing her hand, Ai had held it out.

"Thank you, Hell Girl!" She yelled in excitement, while Ai kept her emotion's concealed. She blinked and opened her hand, the straw doll appearing from it's original place in her other hand. She started.

" If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread on her neck, This will bind you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell." The client reached for the string, a determined look in her eyes.

Ai continued. "However, there must always be a price, once vengeance is served you will have to deliver your end of the bargain." The client paused and hesitated as she listened to the Little Miss. Ai's eyes shone with recognition. The client looked up at Enma Ai, a look of hesitation in her eyes.

"There will always be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell." Ai softly said, her crimson orbs staring straight dead in the girl's ocean blue ones. The client blinked and looked back down to the straw doll.

" You will never know the joys of Heaven. You will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony, for all eternity." Ai says as Ninashi noticed that she began to fade away. When she had completely gone, her voice echoed, it's sad tone that of a haunting song. "The decision rests with you."

Ninashi turned to Ichimoku Ren, a look of desperation in her eyes. "She won't…really pull it will she? The thread?" She asked, her voice laced with sadness. Ren blinked and sighed. "The decision is hers. We must not interfere." He whispered, turning his attention back to the client whose fingers were hesitating on the thread.

"Who did she send to Hell anyway?" Ninashi asked, also glancing back at the client.

Ren hesitated. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that didn't know, even if she was staying with them, with the Little Miss. He sighed softly. "You'll find out, if she pulls the thread." He said.

Ninashi blinked but she didn't fully accept that answer. She turned and stared at the client with a look of sadness and curiosity. Just who did she intend to send to Hell?

Ninashi wandered if it was herself, Ninashi Takaeshi. She shook her head. It couldn't be. Then who was it? She then noticed that she was fading away, like Hell Girl. She turned to Ren, a look of fear on her face.

Ren blinked and said, "It's alright. The Little Miss has mearly requested your presence at her home." He muttered as she faded away.

Ninashi had closed her eyes when she faded. She felt herself floating, like she was in water. Then she opened her eyes and nearly gasped. She was just inside Hell Girl's house, just next to the door way. She stared confusedly at the carpet below her.

Then she noticed another presence in the room with her. She looked up from the carpet and her pupils dilated. Hell Girl was in front of her. Enma Ai was dressed in an unusual outfit. One that Ninashi hadn't seen her in, during her stay here. She was dressed in what seemed a white kimono. Ai held out her hand to Ninashi.

"Join me, in the spring." She murmured softly, her crimson orbs staring into Ninashi's own. Ninashi nodded and took her hand. Suddenly they were in the spring. Ai was on one side, her hair floating around her. Ninashi's own hair was rather longer than Ai's. Her hair was cascading out around her.

"So, you're probably wondering why I wanted you here." Ai stated, her prcelian features showing no emotion.

Ninashi hesitantly nodded. For all she knows, Ai could be planning to send her to Hell! It was if Ai had read her mind.

"I'm not going to send you to Hell. In fact, I'm thinking of you joining us, if you would like too. It would a great deal, not having you going around telling people that you know me." Enma Ai stated, her voice smooth as she played with a sakura petal in the spring's water. Ninashi noticed that her expression made her look like a small child on their birthday, a look of wonder in their eyes as they opened their gifts.

Ninashi was then pulled out of her trance as Hell Girl's house, or rather, her computer made a strange haunting bell like sound and an old cracked voice sounded from the depths of the house. "Ai, I've prepared your nagajuban." Ninashi watched as Ai stood slowly, her eyes glowing a seemingly bright red.

Ninashi noticed that, as Ai walked into the house, The others appeared. Ninashi stood, ignored her wet clothes as they were seemingly already dried and walked over to Ichimoku Ren, determined to get an answer out of him.

"So who did she send to Hell?" Ninashi asked as soon as she walked up to him, a small part of her mind noticing that he avoided her gaze and that her clothes were completely dry as soon as she had reached him. Ninashi blinked and turned to Hone Onna.

"Well?" She asked softly, her eyes shining with a light glaze of hope that the geisha would tell. But, alas, Hone Onna was also looking away from her. Maybe Wanyuuduo would have the answer?

Ninashi moved on to Wanyuuduo. The old man was standing there, well more like leaning against the tree, with his hat covering him, ready to change into the carriage at the Little Miss's notice. Ninashi stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well? Who did the client send to Hell?" She demanded of the old man. The said old man shook his head. Ninashi's hands fell to her sides. They weren't going to tell her. That had to mean something.

Ninashi thought hard then it dawned on her. She had noticed the client from somewhere before. Then she gasped and fell to her knees, not noticing that Enma Ai was behind her, clad in her usual flowery kimono. Her crimson orbs held a faint look of sadness and regret. Ninashi had noticed the client in the background as her and Sorax were fighting but had nothing of it. If only she had noticed earlier!

Ninashi shook lightly as sobs shook her fragile form. Ren moved forward to comfort her but then he noticed a strange emotion in Ai's eyes and moved back beside Hone Onna. Ai signald for Wanyuuduo to change into the carriage. He did and soon they were off, Ninashi on the roof of it with Ren holding her tightly in his arms, should she fall off.

They arrived without notice, as usual. Ninashi stood next to the tree and watched as Enma Ai appeared before the girl that had cursed Sorax to Hell. When Sorax disappeared, Ninashi followed. She appeared in what seemed a black room, complete with weird things such as boxes, cubes, and other random things with Sorax standing in the middle of it all. Ninashi watched as Sorax was strung up on a cross with red threads and as Enma Ai was getting ready to send her to Hell.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul, wallowing in your sin.....Perhaps it is time to" Ai was cut off as Ninashi had made the decision to throw herself in front of her friend.

"Stop! Stop this Ai!" Ninashi yelled in desperation, tears springing to life in her eyes. Sorax blinked and watched silently as her friend pleaded for her life. She silently thought, 'Oh how naïve you are..'.

Ai watched with little and hardly any emotion. "It was the client's wish to send her to Hell. This is vengeance to I will ferry her soul to Hell." She said, her voice void of any emotion. Ren sighed and jumped down and moved Ninashi out of the way. Ninashi stretched her hand out to Sorax as everything around them became silent and blue fire erupted around Sorax.

Then there was sound. Sorax's screams echoed as Ninashi screamed her defiance of her best friend's life being taken before her eyes. Then when they had returned to the Hell Girl's home Ninashi ran at Ai, only to be held in place by Hone Onna and Wanyuudo, who had turned their eyes away from the horrible scene.

Ninashi was sobbing. "Why…Why….Why, Ai!" She screamed as she sobbed, sinking down to the ground. Ai stood above her, her eyes reflecting regret and sadness for the girl below her.

Without a second thought, Enma Ai leaned down and hugged Ninashi to her body, allowing her to cry on her shoulder as one lone tear of Ai's own flowed down her cheek. She had lost her best friend too, her cousin even, all by her own misery and hate.

When Ninashi was done crying she leaned back and looked Enma Ai in the eyes and whispered. "I want…I want to go to Hell." Ai's eyes windened and in a split second, there was light and a beeping sounded through the scene around her as Ai and the others began to disappear.

"Ninashi, dear! Sorax is waiting outside for you to go to school with her!" Ninashi, who was blinking open her eyes, heard her mother, Tsuka, yell from below her bedroom. She sat up, wearily. Was it all just a dream, nothing more? The evidence that Hell Girl wasn't present in her room was proof enough. She sighed and stood, hardly noticing that her clothes were wet, and sakura petals were in her now even longer black hair.

She walked out the door, still unaware of the petals in her hair, still wearing the uniform she had worn in Hell Girl's domain, only as soon as she stepped outside it was dry. She met with Sorax and explained her dream to her. Sorax just laughed and waved it off as a hoax.

However later that day, Ninashi had noticed that they were having the same fight that they had in her dream, but she realized all to late.

"I'm telling you, Sorax! Her name is Enma Ai! She's the Hell Girl!" Ninashi shrieked at her.

"And I'm telling you, You never met her! It was only a dream! Nothing more!" Sorax shrieked back.

"….Maybe…Maybe you're right. But I know her name is Enma Ai. She's the Hell Girl." Ninashi whispered, noticing out of the corner of eye as Ichimoku Ren walked into her line of view, only with Wanyuuduo and Hone Onna on both sides of him, the Little Miss in the front. As they walked past her, Ai glanced at Ninashi and for a second, Ninashi thought she saw herself in Ai.

"What's wrong, Ninashi?" Sorax asked as she walked up to her friend of five years, a truck just speeding into the spot where she would have been. Ninashi realized that's how she disappeared. She had been run over by the truck, that would explain the flames in the back ground.

Ninashi blinked and they were gone, Sorax was basically the only one there. She blinked again and found herself in Enma Ai's house, on her the floor. With her head on Hone Onna's lap.

Ninashi looked up at Hone Onna. "Where…Where am I?" She asked, her voice raspy.

Hone Onna blinked and smiled gently. "You're in Hell." She whispered. Ninashi turned her head and outside she saw two shadows, one that was shorter, that of a girl, and one that was tall, that of a man. They leaned towards each other, until the shadows were what seemed to be one. Hone Onna followed her gaze and smiled. She had noticed the glances that Ai had been sending to Ichimoku Ren and she shoved him in the right direction.

Ninashi smiled and Hone Onna echoed that smile. The Little Miss had finally found happiness in being in her Hellish nightmare of being the Hell Girl.

Just then Wanyuuduo seemed to have appeared by Hone Onna as Ninashi was sitting up. He put his finger to his lips and shushed them before going outside and dumping what seemed a bucket of water on the two lover birds. They screamed, or rather, Ren screamed and Ai blinked before pointing out that Ren's shirt had to be changed. Ren scowled slightly before sighing and walking away, probably to the mortal world to get more clothes.

Ai smiled slightly, a soft hardly noticed smile, before walking into her domain, and looking at Ninashi. "Welcome, my assistant." She said softly. Ninashi looked at herself and noticed that while her clothes were normal, her hair was as long as Ai's and her eyes glowed a bright crimson like Ai's as well.

In the distance, she heard Ai's coming sing. She grinned, it was time for her to go in place of Ai, the Hell Girl. And she knew, wherever Sorax was, she was happy and she knew that Ninashi would be joining her, someday.

Ninashi stood and bowed slightly, turning into a bright red straw doll with a blue thread around her neck. Ai pulled the string and she appeared as Ai's doppelganger.

"Ho do I look?" Ninashi asked, keeping her emotions controlled like Ai. Ai smiled slightly. "Good." Ninashi grinned. "Well, Wanyuuduo, Let's go. Then maybe we can walk around town for a bit." She suggested. Wanyuuduo smiled and nodded before they headed off to the mortal world.

When they reached it, they noticed a pair of friends fighting, like she and Sorax were. Ninashi made herself appear next to them and said, "Just let it go. You never know, one of you might end up in Hell." With that she disappeared, and reappeared at their traget's house, inside their room.

"I am Ninashi, Ai's replacement." She whispered softly as she held out the straw doll, Wanyuuduo had changed when she appeared next to the girls.

"If you truly wish revenge, pull the red thread around his neck. This will bind you into a covenant with me."

Ah yes, Ichimoku Ren's day had been boring, before he discovered that even if you intervene on a fight, there will always be a chance to make a better day for some one else in the world. Such as Ninashi, she was in Hell, but she was fine with that, after all, she was Enma Ai, the Hell Girl's very own doppelganger and when she arrived back at her home, she would know that was where she belonged.

As Ninashi was explaining the rules to the new client, Ren flashed back to what he heard the day before.

_Ichimoku Ren walked through the town on a rainy night, he heard cars speeding left and right, trying to out run the rain. Like that could happen, right?_

_He sighed softly as he came upon a pair of girl's walking into the mall, one with long black hair and what seemed crimson eyes while the other had brown hair with ocean blue eyes, they were wearing the same clothes, and holding hands and smiling together, as though they were one._

_Ichimoku Ren sighed. He so desperately wished, wished, pleaded, that he and his Little Miss, Enma Ai, could be like that. That they could love each other, at least as friends, and possibly something more. Little did he know, the girl with the long black hair and crimson eyes was just the right person to make his wish come true._

Ah yes, Hell was Heaven.

* * *

Please R&R, I need reviews to help me get the courage to write another! ^+^ (puppy eyes, no one can resist)

Ren: YOU MADE ME OOC! *cries*

Hone Onna:.....I didn't talk much....*sulks*

Wanyuuduo: YOU SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE HUMOR!

Kikuri: You didn't even mention me!

Ninashi: Where do I and Sorax even come in on this? " I mean really...

Me:...........

All Except me: *Moves in on me with pitch forks and lighters and shovels and stuff like an angry mob*

Me: Right...Well please Read and Review! I wuff reviews! NOT FLAMES! But suggestions are welcome if you readers feel that I have made the characters too OOC ok? Now, I'm gonna run! *Turns and runs with the 'angry mob' following me*

Lelouch and C.C: Review please, She might decide to write a Code Geass FanFic, Starring us of course, but inlove!


End file.
